Combined sewers operate by using a conveyance that allows for common flows of septic sewage and storm water. Under most conditions this flow is treated by a wastewater treatment plant that then discharges to rivers or the ocean, or is reclaimed for reuse. If storm driven, aggressive flows result and this increased volume of water cannot be processed by the treatment plant and therefore must be discharged untreated into the natural environment. Unavoidable contamination of the environment occurs. Current monitoring methods for combined sewer systems are often primitive, poorly designed, or poorly deployed.
In view of the deficiencies of the current methodologies, various systems and methods are described that provide more accurate and comprehensive method(s) for determining the start, end, and volume of sewage discharged to allow better planning and response for combined sewer operations.